Jared's story
by Vannessa Wolfe xoxoxo
Summary: Some of the Twilight saga from Jared the werewolfs point of view. Please please please please review! I need feedback.
1. Life

Jared's point of view

So I was a werewolf now. Not something I expected, but something that made more and more sense to me everyday. Not something I nessicarilly wanted either, but something I would fully except , I was happy ever sense I'd found Kim.  
I never thought that anyone in the world could ever mean as much to someone as she did to me.  
We were truly made for each other. I never seemed to notice her before now. I mean I had always thought she was sorta pretty but now she was all I could ever think about.I was so glad when I found out she felt the same way.

It was easier for me then it was for Sam. Emily resisted him at first considering Leah was her cousin but Kim never resisted me.

I smiled as my head filled with memories of Kim. Why wasn't I with her now?  
I quickly jumped to my feet from my pathetic excuse of a bed.

It was afternoon, I had just woken up from a long night of chasing that red-headed bloodsucker around.

I stripped down just as soon as I hit the forest and now I was running at full speed to Kims house. When I was almost there I phased back and dressed.

When I reached her house I saw her sitting on the porch steps and I watched as a tear slid down her cheek.I reached her just in time to catch it before it slid down to her jawline. She looked up at me and a weak smile spread across her face. I missed you. She said. Whats wrong? I asked Not fooled by her atempt at looking happy.

I lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly."It's getting worse" she said. My are at it all the time.  
They used to love each other so much I don't know what happend. Promise me that will never happen to us? She looked up at me while another tear slid down her course it won't. I will always be here for you. I promised.  
I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

Just then her father came storming out of the house yelling like crazy, cursing every other word.  
Get out of here! He yelled at me. The last thing I need is my daughter falling in love with such a dangerous guy as yourself!  
Dad I already love him! You know that! Kim yelled.  
Oh how I wished that I could phase and tear him apart. It would be so easy. I thought as I quivered. When I come back outside Kim that piece of trash better be outta my sight! He yelled as he walked back inside their house. Kim was crying again. I have to go,I said as I tried to calm her down.  
I hated leaving her like this.  
I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead and then her lips.  
I'll be back as soon as I can I whispered in her ear.


	2. Anger

As I ran I was trying to shake the image of her crying out of me head.

I felt a little better after I was in wolf form.  
At least it was a good distraction.

Jared. Sam thought.  
I've been waiting for you to phase. We are all meeting up near where we killed the bloodsucker with the dreads.  
Jacob has something he needs to tell us.  
Paul and Embry are already there, I got held up at Emilys place.  
On my way. I thought.

It didn't take me long to reach the place where they all were waiting.  
I phased and dressed quickly and went to stand beside Paul.

Just then I saw an old orange chevy pickup pull into the clearing where we were standing.  
I watched as Bella climbed out of the truck with a frightened expression on her face.

Why had Jacob brought her here? He knew the rules.

They held hands as they walked in our direction, Bella cowering into Jacobs side.

All of my brothers grew furious at the same time.

Sam was the only one wearing a calm expression. What have you done Jacob? Sam asked.

Paul lurched forward, putting himself between Sam and Jacob.

Why can't you just follow the rules Jacob?! Paul shouted.

What the hell were you thinking?

Is she more important then everything? Then the whole tribe?

Then the people getting killed?

She can help. Jacob replied.

Help! Paul yelled.

I couldn't help but think this was all just a little bit funny.

Paul always lost his temper.

And we always teased him about not being able to handle anything.

I'm sure the leach lover is dying to help us out! Paul said angrily.

Don't talk about her like that! Jacob yelled back.

Suddenly, it was too late. 


	3. The wolfs outta the bag

Paul started shaking.

He shoke so hard that I could feel the ground rumbling beneth my feet.

Paul! Relax! Sam comanded.

Jeez Paul, get a grip. I said.

He turned twords me and growled. I laughed.

Jacob steped in front of Bella, sheilding her.

Right! Paul yelled. Protect her!

Suddenly Paul exploded, his clothes flying everywhere.

Jacob ran to meet Paul as he shook violently.

Jacob!!! Bella screamed.

Jacob was now the red-brown wolf.

It amazed me how he was able to to phase so quickly, something we were all trying to master.

Jacob met Paul head on and now all you could see was lot's and lot's of fur.

Bella looked terrified, like she wanted to do something but didn't know what.

Stay where you are, Bella. Sam ordered.

It was hard to hear him over the growling wolves.

Take her to Emilys! Sam told me and Embry.

Sam ran after the wolves kicking his shoes off on the way.

Me and Embry looked at each other and started laughing.

Bella looked at us with wide eyes.

Well, theres something you don't see everyday. Embry snickered.

I do. I said. Every single day.

aww Paul doesn't lose his temper EVERY day.

Maybe two outta three.

Get Sams shoes will you? I asked him.

Hey....your not gonna faint or puke or anything are you? I asked Bella.

I don't think so. She said.

Well the wolfs outta the bag now. I smiled. 


	4. Our creek

As usual, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I felt incomplete without her.

I quickly dialed her cellphone.

Hello? she answered. Just hearing her voice was a relief.

I need to be with you. Can you meet me at our spot?

(((We had a place to meet up whenever we could, in the woods near her house there was a small creek I stole one of my moms patio furniture loveseats and took it out there. It felt like home sitting with Kim by the creek.  
I absoulutly loved it. and she did too.I'd do anything just to make her happy)))

I think I can sneek out in a few minutes. she said.

Ok I'll see you then. I love you.

I love you too.

As I ran to the creek I kept re-playing the scene from yesterday. I wondered what it would be like to be in Jake's position.

Not being allowed to tell the one you loved your biggest secret.

Would I have done the same thing? For a second I thought about how I would feel if I wasn't allowed to tell Kim.

And I realized the answer was yes. Keeping any secret from Kim would be impossible and I was glad I didn't have to. 


	5. Love and Bruises?

When I reached the creek she wasn't there yet.

Of course she wouldn't be. I was much faster than her, and for once that wasn't a good thing.

I'd never realized how impatient I was until now. I started pacing back and forth.

Then I saw her. Was it just me or did she get more and more beautiful everytime I saw her?

The way her hair matched her dark eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

Her pink lips against her dark skin made her look like a supermodel to me.

I loved this girl with all my heart. I would truly do anything for her.

I ran to meet her and embraced her. This time her smile was genuine. It made me so happy to see her happy that I

actually heard myself laugh out loud.

She smiled bigger and then the butterflies came and made me feel dizzy.

I love you Kimmy. I said. I love you too Jared. She answered.

We moved over to sit on the loveseat and I quickly took her hand in mine.

How are things with your parents? I asked.

She frowned. They are getting a divorce.

I didn't know what to say. After all my parents were never like that.

I grew up with very loving parents and I knew how much they loved each other.

Not as much as I loved Kim or course but that was a differant story.

I'm very sorry Kim. I don't know what to say.

I'll be fine. she replied.

I'll always be here. I promised her.

I know.

Suddenly I noticed some purple bruises on her arm underneath her dark skin.

I started shaking.

What are those from?!?! I asked. Horrified. 


	6. Pain

Oh....those. She said as she pulled her sleeve down to cover the purple blotches.

I stood abruptly. Answer me!!! I yelled.

They are from....my dad. she answered me quietly.

Suddenly, I exploded.

Kim backed away slowly, she had heard the stories about the danger of werewolves.

I let out a fierce howl and started running.

NO!!!! Kim shouted. She knew only to well where I was headed.

I kept running . She fell to the ground and started sobbing.

I paused.

Please! she yelled. Don't!

I had to stop....no matter how bad I wanted to rip that man into pieces.

I wasn't allowed to kill any humans, besides...this was kims father.

I started settling down. I phased and realized that I didn't have any clothes near by.

Oh well. I thought. it's not like Kim has never seen me naked before.

I spoted a pair of shorts lying by a tree....they probably were Quil's or something. I didn't care.

I threw them on and ran over to where Kim was still sobbing on the ground.+

I picked her up and leaned her against my hot chest.

I'm so so so sorry sweetheart. I said.

No, it's my fault. she said in between sobs.

I shouldn't have told you. I should have predicted your reaction.

Don't blame yourself for me not being able to control myself. I told her.

I kissed her cheek and set her back on her feet. 


	7. Never ending chase

When did it start? I asked while glancing at the bruises while I tried to have control over my anger.

About a month ago. she answered.

"That's why I've been such a mess".

"I hate it when they fight but this is what was really getting to me."

I couldn't believe this....My swwet Kimmy being beaten? and by her own father?

I wished I could make all the pain go away for her.

We walked back to her place silently, hand in hand.

I pulled her into a tight hug. I never wanted to let her go. "Goodbye" I whispered.

I lifted her chin so that her eyes were level with mine.

I found her lips and kissed her urgently. Her breath was so sweet it made me dizzy.

Our lips pulled apart and I kissed her softly once more.

Goodnight. I said. I love you.

I love you too. she replied. Forever.

I ran home replaying that kiss in my head. No doubt I would dream of her tonight.

I didn't even reach my house before Sam ordered me to the clearing.

The redhead was back. We were all getting sick of her little games.

Now don't get me wrong....we loved to chase around these leechs.

But this was getting old. We all just wanted to end her once and for all.

At least we knew what she was after.....Bella Swan.

We ran around all night when finally she disapeerd again.

By the time I got home it was early morning. Should I go inside and try to sleep?

I wanted to see Kim but I was way to exhausted.

I'm pretty sure I was already asleep by the time my head hit my pillow. 


End file.
